The Legend: Uzumaki Naruto
by NocturnalSin666
Summary: AU "Heroes come and go, they rise during ages of strife and suffering, and fall during times of peace and serenity, that is an undisputed fact. Heroes are remembered...but Legends?...Legends never die." After countless years of crystallized sleep, Uzumaki Naruto, Savior of the World, awakens in a new world hellbent on trying to kill him! Strong Naruto/ Naruto x Lightning
1. Prologue: Legend never dies

**Jumped back into the Final Fantasy XIII trilogy with the first one for research material and this idea sprouted from off the top of my head. Besides, I've not seen any new crossovers of these two so I said what hell, right? This is a crossover that's taken the mythology of Final Fantasy XIII into practice with the whole rebirth into consideration.**

**Anyway, I'm trying something new with my work as an author on this time. Being gone during these timely intervals I've learned a few things that I hope will help my stories overall.**

**That said, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**The Legend: Uzumaki Naruto**

Prologue: Legends never die

_Throughout my lifetime, I've seen and experienced so much. So much suffering and pain at the hands of Mankind's cruelty and corruption. I was born in a world that knew no rest, no peace, only war and bloodshed. I was cast, along with my generation into the fires of chaos before we even reached 10 years of age, because that was the system we were born in. __The Shinobi System._

_It was because of that system that I knew no rest, I lost so many of my friends because of it. I lost my father who killed himself out of despair from being shunned by his own friends and home for doing what he felt was morally correct which went against the protocol of the Shinobi Code. I lost my teammates, I lost Rin Nohara in the War we grew up in, and I lost Obito Uchiha, my best friend whom I had thought died as well in the Third Shinobi World War. Lost in his own despair and rage over losing Rin, he cast the entire world into another War over the Bijuu and their Jinchūriki._

_It was time and time, again and again, War never changed for as far as I could see. I never thought it would ever change, I always thought the world I lived in would always remain in that vicious cycle, never to know reprieve. For children of the next generation to never know what it meant to live a life of peace, true peace. To never have to fear of losing their parents or their friends in another war ever again. For friends, lovers, husbands and wifes to never know the hollow feeling of wehther or not in the next mission, the next battle could very well be their last._

_That is...until...when I got older and was charged with my first successful Genin Team that my mind, my view on the world changed._

_Amongst the three I was charged with, one of them was infact the son of my late sensei and the Yondaime Hokage along his wife Uzumaki Kushina. That student, that green-as-grass Genin, was a young boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, the third Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, like his mother before him. It was that boy, that young impressionable, loudmouthed, knuckle-headed brash boy who kept the Kyūbi at bay. He was the only thing, at the time, that stood between Konoha and it's imminent destruction as he held the strongest of the nine Bijuu in check._

_And it was that boy, who carried the hate and spite of his own home on his shoulders...who changed my view of the world. It was he who changed the world and the life's of the world we lived in, it was he who ushered in a brighter future for us all. Naruto...was unique, He never cared about Shinobi protocol, he loathed the Shinobi System in it's whole existence. He shared his master's dream, Jiraiya of the Sennin, of a world where peace could be achieved._

_Where no one had to suffer anymore pain, no more loss, no more wars. Just the growth and expansion of mankind. He despised the strong that picked on those that could not fight for themselves. He himself had his own share of loss because of this system. He lost his parents on the night he was born from Obito coming back and ripping out the Kyuubi from Kushina when she gave birth to Naruto. He lost his Godfather, Jiraiya who was killed by one of his old former students, Nagato Uzumaki who had been the figure head of the terrorist organization Akatsuki, this in turn made Naruto go above and beyond the limit of any other shinobi to stop him._

_But it was because of that loss that made him so monumentally strong, it forged him into the man he became. It was the hope of his loved ones and precious people that he stood to protect that made him stand tall and unbreakable. With an unwavering resolve, Naruto, my student, walked into the Fourth Shinobi World War and fought against a deck of odds stacked against him. Facing Obito and the resurrected Jinchūriki that were taken by the Akatsuki. Facing the deranged Uchiha and his fallen brethren along with their bijuu. Facing down the revived Uchiha Madara and even the Progenitor of Chakra, the Goddess herself, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki._

_He stood against it all and in the end...that man, my former student whom holds my respect to this day. Gave up his life to save everyone from a World of Lies, to end the Infinite Tsukuyomi and stop Kaguya for good, he took too committing the ultimate sacrifice. Just like his father before him._

_Taking advantage of Kaguya's state of weakness, he used the Shiki Fujin and called upon the God of Death to the human world. And with the power of Death on his side, he took Kaguya and sealed her away within him. In exchange the Shinigami would take his soul..._

_But something went wrong..._

_Upon the act of the sealing, just as Kaguya was sealed into Naruto, his body began to crystallize. Azure crystal began to form around his body and as the process continued the Shinigami's attempts at taking his soul proved to be futile as the crystal seemed to repel it's every effort. It was a strange yet haunting sight to see my student become a giant humanoid crystal._

_But even as the Shinigami seemed to give up on trying to take his soul and fled back to it's own realm. I was the first to see Naruto's expression...one of peace...of serenity. It was heartbreaking to see him that away, to see that his price was paid in full._

_Uzumaki Naruto had sacrificed his life, his happiness, his dreams, for the world he lived in._

_And though he was with us...he was not at the same time...and as the War ended at that moment. Uzumaki Naruto was gifted with the respect and burial he so rightfully earned. With everyone that had been in contact with Naruto, it had been a truly sad day. But the entire world held respect and adoration for Uzumaki Naruto...even in death._

_We buried him with his mother and father, gifting him a Heroes burial with the title of the Undying Rokudaime Hokage, but his tale never died. His story lived on through the generations which soon became a Legend, and like my father always told me as a child._

"_Heroes come and go, they rise during ages of strife and suffering, and fall during times of peace and serenity, that is an undisputed fact. Heroes are remembered...but Legends?...Legends never _**_die_**_."_

_I am the Seventh Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Former Sensei of Team 7 consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto._

_And this is my farewell to you, Naruto._

_Sleep well, my student._

* * *

Among the many apartments of Bodhum, one of the countless districts of Cocoon, one in particular housed a single family of four. One was a beautiful woman with strikingly long pink hair that just fell below her shoulders and blue-green eyes that held motherly warmth. She had a fair complexion like her husband, and a womanly physique about her that showed motherhood had done wonders for her.

Currently, the woman was seated at the bedside of her oldest daughter Claire Farron who looked like a much younger version of the older woman only with short rose colored wavy hair. Her aqua blue eyes shined with childlike glee for the woman beside her. Little Claire was only 6 year's of age and like her little sister Serah who was just like a carbon copy of their mother, they both loved their mother and father dearly.

Currently it was bedtime for the two Farron sisters, but Claire proved to be a hyper girl for her age as she found herself being unable to sleep again.

''C'mon now darling, it's time for bed.'' spoke Ms. Farron who smiled lovingly at her firstborn daughter who only made a face as she began to tuck her in.

''But mom I want to hear your story again!'' Claire pouted, she really liked her mom's stories! They were the best and were always able to make her feel a sense of excitement and awe each time. No matter how many times she heard it, it was a story of fantastical legend, of a world of fantasy completely unlike their own.

The mother of two for a moment look exasperated before giving a sigh. Then as she smiled at her daughter she gave a small nod as she finished tucking in Claire. Laying her hands down on the mattress she leaned back and closed her eyes.

''Well~ I guess I can, but you better go to sleep afterwards, deal?'' she said flicking the girls nose causing her to giggle before nodding.

''I promise mom.'' she replied making the older woman smile while shaking her head in exasperation.

Still she promised her little girl a story, so a story she would get.

Getting up she crawled into her daughters bed and laid down beside her. Wrapping an arm around her daughter she pulled her close and leaned her head down atop her and just stared up at the ceiling.

''Now, which story do you want to hear?''

It didn't take long for Claire to decide. ''The one about the Boy and the Fox!" she said causing her mother to smirk knowingly. She wasn't surprised to be honest, all her stories originated around the Boy and the Fox story and that one was Claires favorite. A big part of her glad that Claire loved her stories since in a sense her daughter loved the tales and adventures the boy went through. Overcoming all the hardship he went through until becoming close friends with the fox within him.

Her beloved daughter thought it was all fantastic, a world of fantasy and adventure.

If only she knew...

_'I wonder what you would think if you knew your life was my daughter's favorite story, hm...Naruto?'_ thought the young mother who glanced to see wide eager aqua blue eyes. Chuckling to herself, she got comfortable and began to her story.

_''Once upon a time, in the land of the Elementals, in the Land of Fire, was a single village hidden in the leafs. In that village among it's villagers resided one boy, a single boy who was hated by his own home, but carried the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. That boy was born without family, hated for something he could not understand and could not control, yet he faced the hate with a smile on his face as he made friends with others his age. He came to see the village leader, an Old Monkey as his grandfather and a dolphin faced man as his first true friend. Even with the hate, that boy pushed on and grew up making more friends along the way until ultimately becoming a respectable warrior for his village. That boys name was..._

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

* * *

Soon enough night had come to pass and Ms. Farron slowly began to close the door to Claires room with a quiet click. Once the door closed the young woman leaned her forehead against the door while biting her lower lip. Her hand squeezed the knob to the door as she let a lone tear fall from her eyes as she recalled the entire story she told her daughter.

A story that was in actuality the truth...

The story of a life of a boy that had and always would be...her teammate and close friend.

_'Naruto...'_

''Sakura...''

For her credit the woman didn't flinch when a presence made itself known behind her, and suddenly she relaxed once a pale hand went to her should and gave a comforting squeeze. The presence of the man behind her ease her stress and sadness as she turned around to meet the gaze of her husband and father of her two beloved children.

Sad blue/-green eyes met apprehensive onyx ones, though they glowed with understanding. The man before her was dressed in the usual Guardian Corps uniform. His black hair was long spiking up in the back with two large bangs framing both sides of his face. An expression of worry was evident in his usual stony expression.

''I'm going to guess she wanted to hear _that_ story again, didn't she?'' spoke the man while Sakura closed her eyes and gave a nod.

''I see...'' the woman felt his arm circle her shoulder before she was pulled into an embrace and she took it for all it was worth. It was the only way for her to ease her own sorrow over losing her teammate so long ago. The very same who gave up his life so that they could all survive and live their life's how they saw fit. The very same who went against all odds, throwing away his own happiness for his loved ones.

She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him while she let more tears begin to fall into the crook of his neck.

''I miss him Sasuke...I miss him so much.''

Sasuke for his part allowed a frown to flash across his face as he held Sakura, for a moment he peered out the window, looking from his families household to see the majestic view of Gran Pulse below Cocoon in all it's splendor.

''I know...Sakura...I know...'' he said as his eyes stayed on the true original planet that had been at one point his and Sakura' true home. Their birth planet, before it had been named Gran Pulse, when it was still the Elemental Nations. But Sasuke's eyes seemed to peer deeper, past the exterior of the planet. Searching and delving deep into the very planets core and it was in there as his right eye formed into the fable Sharingan and his left formed into the Rinne-Sharingan. He was allowed too see the steady thrum of pulsing chakra deep within the planets core. Blinking, the dojutsu away from his onyx eyes he turned his gaze back down to his wife and mother of his children.

''Don't worry Sakura, if you and I both know Naruto, he won't be sleeping for much longer. I can feel it inside me, that dobe knows he's rested long enough. It's about time he woke up...'' he spoke Naruto's given nickname 'dobe', but it was no longer an insult and more of a term of friendship shared between his brother in all, but blood.

_'Yeah...it's about time he woke up and saw the world he fought so hard to protect...but I highly doubt he's going to like what he see's...and that...is what will be truly frightening.'_ was Sasuke's morbid thought as his expression flashed into a scowl of worry before it vanished just as quick.

It would be a good few year's later when Sasuke's thoughts would be proven entirely correct on that assumption.

* * *

…_._

…_._

"_...How long..."_

…

…..

"_Why must you continue to suffer?"_

…_..  
_

…_..Bum-bump_

_"You have done so much, slumbered for so long.''_

…

_Bum-bump..._

"_He, whose compassion knows no bounds. He, whose benevolence knew no equal. He, whose power deigns upon such warmth. He, whose love kept this world alive."_

_Bum-bump_

_Bum-bump_

"_Awaken, thy Maelstrom. Lend me your aid like you did for me so very long ago. I need your help, your world, **our world** is in peril once more."_

_Bum-bump!_

_Bum-bump!_

_Bum-bump!Bum-bump!Bum-bump!_

"_Please, help me. I beseech you, lend me your aid. Help me save this world from oblivion! Awaken...awaken for me!''_

_Bum-bump!Bum-bump!_

_Bum-bump!Bum-bump!_

**''How long do you intend to sleep for, you stupid brat?''**

…..

For a moment, in the deepest depths of Gran Pulse, within the pitch darkness beneath the rock and soil, beneath the thick roots pulsing with raw energy. A slight humming glow began to flash within the bowels of the earth, the flashing grew faster and more rapid and the fluctuating power within this ancient cavern started to shift the very earth. The tectonic plates began to move, wildlife atop the earth fled in fear of what was to come, an instinctual part of their mind demanded them to flee.

It was naught for anything less than survival. Whatever was happening, it was monumentally big. Bigger than anything their brains could comprehend and the only instinct that commanded them to move was the instinctual desire to _flee_. To survive whatever catastrophe was about to unfold.

The flashing began to pulse faster and faster, and if one were to bore deeper into the cavern they would see that the origin of the flashes was be a giant crystal which had a distinctive humanoid shape. It was embedded in the earth, but if one were to peer at it just a tad more they would be shocked to see what was within this giant azure crystal.

It was a human, a young man whose body was encased in crystal. Much of his body was indiscernible besides his face; however, the giant crystal kept flashing more and more. Pulsating with sheer raw power the likes of which hadn't been felt for so long. Azure and gold pulsated through the earth feeding and fueling the earth as it had done for from the very beginning.

But...the tremors turned even more erratic as the one who was trapped in the crystal...slowly opened his eyes.

Cracks began to form in the giant crystal structure which began to pour forth energy as gold as the very sun itself.

And as the mans eyes fully opened...

All that was revealed was orbs of the purest gold.

Than...all hell broke loose...

It was as if the paradigm of balance was flipped upside down as the pulse power just halted all at once. Cracks began to form faster and faster around the crystal structure as the man's eyes slowly narrowed before a chuck of crystal covering his mouth fell away.

**''Ugh...agh!...YYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!''**

And in a bright flash of gold, a singular giant pulse erupted, shattering the crystal body as a pillar of pure gold shot out from Gran Pulse. The energy was so powerful, so incredible in nature it ripped apart through the stratosphere of Gran Pulse breaking the sound barrier within half a second of it's initial release. All life, every sentient lifeform on Gran Pulse all had to stop, frozen in their tracks as they turned their attention to to the giant energy signature ripping out from within the planet. Shockwaves erupted in timely yet strong intervals, ripping across the lands of Gran Pulse, yet making those that held deep earthly ties to Gran Pulse lower their heads, not out of anything less than an instinctual submission. Within a few short seconds the giant energy pillar rose past Cocoon, rattling the Hollow planet of human civilization as it pierced into the black depths of cold space yet it's energy being seen from all across the galaxy.

It was a sight that no one would ever forget, it appeared as if the first sign of the Apocalypse had come, others were just in a state of awe at the sight while others were in a panic at what they should do.

But just as quick as it appeared...

...it vanished...

* * *

For a moment, upon the planetary moon that was Cocoon, among the countless inhabitants of the giant floating hollow planet. Two people watched the spectacle among the crowd of Bodhum's residents. The two were a man and woman. The man looked to be in his early twenties with spiky gold hair and piercing blue eyes while a small smile of warmth spread across his face. He was of a unique appearance, carrying racial bloodlines truly not of Cocoon origin. The woman on the other hand was just as unique, for she had long beautiful red hair and a heart-shaped face, her deep violet eyes shined with shock yet love that only a mother could have as she and the man watched the pillar of energy shoot pass Cocoon.

The pair watched the blindingly gold light pierce the veil of Gran Pulse and Cocoon in one single go. They ignored the fearful cries and amazed aww's of those around them as their eyes mirrored the gold power released with something akin to amusement and relief.

''Heh, looks like he's finally awake, huh?'' the man uttered while the woman only smiled more as she watched the energy die down into nothing more than wisps of energy leftover.

''Yeah, that's our Naruto alright. If he's gonna make an entrance, he's gonna do it in a bang, dattebane!'' she said out the name of one who had been long lost from time. A Hero long forgotten, but one whose story still lived on even after thousands upon thousands of years had passed. A story of whom who had thei world from a false eternal peace and ensured the safety of mankind for many centuries.

But also the name of the son they truly never got to care for, the son they were forced to watch become the man he was.

In that moment, Minato Namikaze Villiers and Kushina Uzumaki Villiers glanced at one another and a very familiar grin spread across their cheeks.

''I wonder how Naruto will react to all _this?_ Hell, I wonder how everyone is reacting at this moment._''_ Kushina said while Minato just chuckled as he hugged his wife close.

''Right about now? I'm sure Jiraiya is itching to tear through Cocoon to find Naruto and I'm sure his friends wouldn't be too far behind.'' he said in kind as he and Kushina stared down from Cocoon and looked down to see Gran Pulse, their birth planet.

And...where their firstborn son was located.

_'Well see you soon, son.' _Minato and Kushina's thoughts were very much alike as their long awaited reunion with their firstborn son was long past overdue at this point.

* * *

Upon ground zero of where the blast originated, on the surface of Gran Pulse a giant crater could be seen. Stretching far into Gran Pulse's core, deep into it's black depths. But floating out of that darkness a young man could be seen coming out from the darkness. Golden chakra coated his body, as if it had a mind of it's own, it healed his wounds from a war long fought in the past. But his tattered clothes fell as the young man floated more and more until he was a few meters above the crater.

The young man in question appeared to be 18 year's of age with spiky gold hair with 6 whisker marks on his cheeks. His clothes were indiscernible as they were completely in tatter's at this point. His body was ragged and even as he was healing it was still evident that he was hanging in-between the world of the living and the dead.

His eyes were closed, but suddenly the golden energy was overlapped by another energy source that was a bright white. It encompassed his entire body before his body began to break down into wisps that shot straight up into the sky.

Straight toward Cocoon...

_''Rest for just a bit longer...Naruto-kun...and when you have...I promise...I'll see you again, very soon."_

* * *

**Prologue Chapter completed.**

**Now I know what you guys must be thinking. You must be very confused so allow me to explain a few things.**

1: How are Sakura, Sasuke, Minato and Kushina among others in the world of Final Fantasy XIII?** Simply put, it was through the method of being reborn that they are there now. Their heart and souls were sent to Valhalla and melted into the Chaos before they were plucked out of the Chaos and reborn again. That's how they are there and I will say no more about that.**

2: How does Sasuke have his dojutsu and does this mean others have their abilities?** No, Sasuke is a special case for he is, just like Naruto a reincarnation of a son of Hagoromo therefore he had _special_ circumstances when he was reborn. No one else has their abilities like they did in the Shinobi Era only those that were close to Naruto have their memories intact.**

3: Yes I did what you all saw.** Sasuke and Sakura are the parents of Claire (Lightning) and Serah Farron. Seeing as we never had a description of them from the beginning I decided to go with that. I made Claire act that way as she was much younger and had Sakura and Sasuke for parents. Plus, I felt it was fitting for her to enjoy the stories of Naruto's life the most given who she became in the original canon storyline of the game. I've also made Minato and Kushina the parents of Snow Villiers, though they love their son they will always love Naruto, for he is apart of a very special place in their hearts.**

4: Who was it that was speaking to Naruto?** I won't say since it would spoil a LOT of the plot. But I can say that whoever it is respects Naruto immensely, adores his unbreakable will and admires him for all he has done.**

**I think that about sums up everything I wanted to say, and like I said this is something new I'm trying out. I'll be trying to make Naruto as much to his character as possible while making him seem more realistic after everything he's endured to get this far.**

**That said, I think we can all agree that Naruto's about to raise some hell, eh?**

**Leave me all kinds of reviews, but no flames plz otherwise I'll bitchslap ya! :D**


	2. Where the Hell am I!

**Thanks for the support guys!**

**Now I'd let to explain that Naruto's awakened a little before the canon story line began, and the events that follow will directly involve Naruto to learn all he can and act upon what he feels is correct.**

**That said, let's get on with the next chapter shall we?**

* * *

**The Legend: Uzumaki Naruto**

Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?!

It was always a weird sensation when you first woke up after a long sleep. You felt drowzy, cranky and a little bit lost at where you were. Normally, it would take just a few seconds for one come to terms in where they were after sleeping, for normal people in their homes at least. Others would find it to be an entirely different story if they had been asleep for more than 8 hours and couldn't even remember the night before. They would wake up, lost and confused; then start to panic trying to remember what happened and how they ended up somewhere completely unknown to them.

Some would think they partied to hard that night before or had just a tad more than they should and were hammered beyond all common reason.

But even that wasn't the case for one particular young man with spiky hair that was as gold as the sun. No, instead we could find said male laid sprawled out on his back in an alleyway in one of the many districts of Cocoon, his body looked to be in perfect health despite the fact his clothes were nothing, but tatters. His entire upper half was exposed with only a tattered orange jacket with a single black sleeve left, the other was completely burned off. His lower half was in the same state of disrepair. His orange pants that once reaches his calves were scorned just below his knee's and he was completely barefoot.

The only thing that seemed to remain untouched was the strange metallic headband wrapped loosely around his forehead which etched in the metallic head protector was a strange leaf design.

From seeing him in the condition he was in, one would think he'd been through one hell of a fight with a fiend or monster of sorts, and lost. _Terribly._ But that wasn't the case seeing as the man didn't have a single injury on his person, infact despite his clothing being in such disrepair he seemed to be in perfectly good health.

Infact the man was starting to show signs of waking up from a long sleep, his fingers were beginning to twitch, as were his eyelids. Water dripped on him from the rooftops above him, causing his face to twitch from the sudden sensation of the water. His ears twitched every now and then as unintelligible sounds began to make themselves known to the blondes hearing.

"-y...is...kay?"

_'What...who's there...'_

"-ey...kid...-ay?''

_'Who is that talking...'_

It took a couple of seconds for his hearing to adjust to the sounds around him, and his body stilled once his body was FLOODED with sounds that nearly busted his eardrums. Inwardly, he cursed his enhanced senses he'd developed over the course of his short 18 year's of life. Because the sounds around him, whatever the hell they were, was killer on his ears!

But then came the smell, oh Kami the _smell_.

The smell was absolutely horrendous to the blonds sensitive nose, he was used to the world of nature and all it's natural atmosphere. Yet what he was smelling right now was just putrid in every sense of the word. It stunk of filth, and pollution to the highest degree, and there was an even stranger sense of smell that for some reason or another really riled him up.

_'Where the hell am I?!'_ thought the increasingly irate blond.

It took some effort for him to be able to focus his hearing into place so he could hear what was happening around him. He pushed down the fact he could hear even the smallest droplets of water not but a few feet to his right and left. It seemed as if his hearing had grown far sharper than he remembered. However, the blond focused more on those that were speaking around him.

''My god, what happened to the poor kid?'' Well he wondered that, he just got done fighting a War with people that were more akin to monster's to _Bijuu_ standards and even a fuckin Goddess, give him a break!

''He looks like he got in a fight...and lost.'' _Oi!_ He was Uzumaki _fucking_ Naruto dammit! He did NOT lose fights! He was a bonafide badass fighting machine! Who the hell did this bastard think he was, thinking he lost a fight judging by his state of dress?

Because surely his state of dress really mattered after all he had been through, after all the fighting he had done. After just fighting a World War across the Elemental Nations, having just fought a crazed Uchiha hellbent on destroying the world, a megalomaniac Uchiha Ancestor who could drop kami damned _meteors_ from the sky. And a woman who was the progenitor of chakra and was the incarnation of a primordial deity of old, a deity who had to power to create dimensions on the fly and turn the entire world against him with a flick of her wrist. A woman, a deity, who had the power to destroy entire countries in the span of a second or wipe out all life on earth in little less than a blink of an eye.

Yes, he didn't really care about his state of clothing at that point. He could have been naked at this point and he wouldn't care, it wasn't like he was ashamed of anything.

_'Now, how the hell did I end up in this situation, think Naruto think!'_

At that moment the blonde ignored the sounds around him as began to dig through his memories on how he ended up in his current predicament.

_'I know Sasuke-teme and I were fighting Kaguya in her dimensions, but before we could seal her, she knocked me, the teme, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei out of her dimension and back into our own.'_ the blonde Uzumaki thought on the battle that happened between them and Kaguya.

It was at that moment his mind finally started to catch up with his current situation. The haziness of his mind began to clear up as the events of his final battle began to come back up from the depths. It was in those memories that everything that happened was starting to become clearer to him. After Kaguya knocked them out of her dimensions she tried to kill off Sasuke and Sakura first, but he remembered his clothes substituting in their place, getting them as far back as he could.

He knew there wouldn't be another chance to catch Kaguya off guard again so he decided to do the next best thing from sealing her back up into the moon. After knocking Sasuke and Sakura out and had Kakashi retreat as far away as he could, he began to utilized his multiple abilities in tandem with the 9 bijuu within his own seal.

It took a lot of effort on his part, fighting Kaguya on his own had been his most difficult fight by far. She was as fast as she was intelligent that was only equaled by her deadly efficiency in battle due to her dimensional manipulation abilities thanks to her Rinne-Sharingan eye, elemental bending prowess and her bone manipulation. Coupled that with her Byakugan made her a force to be reckoned with.

It took all he had, utilizing every element in his arsenal, which was gifted to him from the Bijuu in conjunction with his own control over Yin and Yang. Manipulating the elements into his Rasengan and 8 Kage Bunshin he was able to bombard Kaguya with his most marvelous jutsu of all time, in his own humble opinion, the Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken.

Those had been some_ big_ explosions after that, much more than he expected, but it had done it's job in weakening Kaguya to the point of making her fall back and try to recuperate. But he didn't give her the time and blitzed her, engaging her in Taijutsu had been a daring move and somewhat suicidal, but he was able to push her back just enough to enact his last resort.

The seal that his own father used in conjunction with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, which his father used to seal Kurama into him on the night of his birth. The very jutsu that called forth the only thing powerful enough to overcome another deity.

The _Shinigami._

It was a jutsu he learned in secrecy on Mount Myōboku, going through one of the many Fūinjutsu scrolls left behind by his father when he was undergoing his own Senjutsu training under Jiraiya. It was a forbidden jutsu which was called the Shiki Fūjin that called upon the God of Death from the unseen world to the living world and would seal the target into the user in exchange for the user's own soul being eaten by the Shinigami and forever to do battle in the deities stomach.

At least that was the concept anyway.

_'But then something went wrong, I remember the feeling of the Shinigami reaching through me and tearing Kaguya's soul from her body and sealing inside me. But after that, before the Shinigami could take me I just remember excruciating pain and I blacked out. What happened to me?'_ that was all he could remember, from his fight with Kaguya and her being sealed into him. After that everything just went black, and after an unknown amount of time he wakes up to find himself in a rather precarious situation.

….

_What the hell happened to him?!_

Deciding the best the way he could get answers to how he ended up this way the blonde devled deeper into his mind, trying to contact his friends, the nine bijuu within him.

_'Oi! Kurama! You there you old fuzz butt?'_

No answer.

Feeling perplexed at this Naruto tried again.

_'Oi! Kurama?...Gyuki? Shukaku? Matatabi?...guys?'_

Once again he received no answer and this only started to concern Naruto more as he received little to no response from the bijuu within him. They had been very active when he fought Kaguya, fought alongside him to stop Kaguya, but to hear nothing from them, not even a snide insult from Kurama was disheartening and just a bit scary to the Uzumaki.

Deciding to think on it later, Naruto left his subconscious and returned to his consciousness only to hear some comments that made him tense up.

''Get back! All of you! This area is under PSICOM jurisdiction!''

_'PSICOM? What kind of name is that?'_

''But sir the kid looks injured!''

THWACK!

The sound of someone getting hit resounded through Naruto's ears and he had to restrain himself from attacking then and there. ''I said get back! Make one more step and I will shoot you down where you stand citizen!'' whoever the bastard was, Naruto would be sure to get him first. He could hear gasps of fear, the emotions of those around himself were easy to sense because of his supernatural sensory abilities and it only intensified the blonds irritation more.

_'Calm down Naruto, remember Kakashi-sensei's lessons. When in a situation like this remain calm and wait for the opportune time to strike where it will hurt the most. Wherever I am can wait till later, right now I need to find out who this PSICOM is and what they want.'_ being able calm himself Naruto remained completely still as these bastards from PSICOM began to converge around his body.

For a moment he heard metallic boots step toward him before he felt a sense of vertigo encompass his body and than he felt himself be lifted off the ground and was taken by PSICOM.

And watching this from a corner, a cloaked man with a hood shadowing his face watched on as PSICOM soldiers began to take the ragged blonde away in a Anti-gravity field device. Once the blonde was put into a small airship he watched them fly off with the blond anomaly. And only then the crowd began to disperse while under the watchful eyes of the PSICOM left to keep the district under high surveillance from now on.

As they left, the cloaked man walked forward until he stopped where Naruto once was and only then did the man speak in a rather exasperated yet amused tone.

''Not even a day in this new world and already you're causing trouble, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since it is you I'm talking about.'' the man muttered before he turned his shadowed gaze toward the location where the ship carrying Naruto went and beneath his cowl steel gray eyes narrowed in bemusement.

''Oh well, I'll just wait till things start blowing up to move.'' with that said, the man turned back to the alleyway and seemed to just meld back into the shadows, as if wasn't there begin with.

**OwO**

''You were correct in bringing in the subject, soldier. Scans have detected abnormalities in his body.'' those were the words Naruto heard spoken by some woman he could not see. However the cold, impassive tone in her voice was unmistakable. Currently, the blond had found himself bound by to a table with two or three people inside whatever chamber they brought him to. Along the group of people was the very soldier that brought him to...wherever the hell he was at the moment.

He heard a couple of beeps and boops and other rather silly sounds before another person spoke, another woman he wagered. ''His body is giving off a rather strange energy reading, similar to a L'Cie, but not completely like one. Plus we've done a thorough body scan and we've found no brand of any kind on his body. If he was a L'Cie than we would know by now.'' she spoke causing Naruto to only be confused.

_'Brand? L'Cie? What the hell are these people talking about?'_

The leader woman, he guessed anyway, thought for a good moment before speaking again. ''I see, but still we cannot take the risk of infection. Soldier!'' here she spoke to the PSICOM soldier who seemed to stand at attention, at least that's what Naruto thought anyway. ''Begin preparations for the Purge for District #378: Nizeihiem, I want the forces out by the hour!'' she commanded causing the soldier to salute.

''Yes ma'am!'' and without another word the man turned around and walked out of the chamber leaving behind only others inside with Naruto.

For the blonde Uzumaki he was inwardly frowning at the words that were just said, they were foreign to him since he'd never heard of words like Nizeihiem used in the Elemental nations. In fact the accent of these people sounded off from what he was used too, but not entirely impossible to understand. They spoke his language, but each accent was different and each one was thick enough to differentiate each person.

_'Plus what the hell is this Purge? It don't sound like anything good, that's for sure.'_ deciding to remain stationary for a bit more he listened in as the people began to discuss the happening's that was going on around him.

''Excuse me if I speak out of turn, Lady Nabaat, but is it really necessary to call on the Purge for Nizeihiem? I mean the subject has no L'Cie brand and while his energy seems similar to one it's not the same.'' spoke a man, a doctor or one of those egghead scientists he bet. But he did inwardly raise an eyebrow at the nervousness in his tone. Was this lady scary or something or did it have something to do with this Purge thing?

He heard the woman scoff as if the matter was unimportant to her, and Naruto decided he rather didn't like this lady or her voice. ''The risk is too great, whether the subject is a L'Cie or not is irrelevant, his appearance in Cocoon sent alarms all across the board of PSICOM Headquarters. No one, not even a L'Cie has been able to infiltrate Cocoon like this man did. Plus the manner in which he appeared let off a energy pulse that was the very same one that appeared a week ago, of which I'm sure you all remember.'' she spoke in a hiss making both go quiet as they remembered _that._

From there the woman continued speaking. "Besides, he appeared out of thin air supposedly and landed in Nizeihiem, therefore that district is under quarantine and it's residents will be purged for the good of Cocoon and it's people.'' her voice cut like a sword would through wet paper, decisively ending the discussion right there.

''Y-yes ma'am.'' the verbally lashed man lowered his head as they continued to survey the seemingly unconscious blonde who at this point was inwardly frowning at what he'd heard.

_'Great, now what is this place called Cocoon? Who the hell names a place that anyway?!' _the blonde thought on that for a good moment or so before the woman spoke up.

''Alright, you two may leave, send the data off too the labs for testing. I'll be looking over our new subject.'' she said to the other two making them nod in turn.

''Yes, ma'am.'' and with that they left the woman with the unknown, apparently confident in her ability to subdue him if they left her alone. This left Naruto guessing whoever this lady was, she was pretty high up on the military chain or so he guessed.

But then Naruto had to restrain his whole body from tensing up when he felt the woman walk closer to his bedside before a smooth hand landed on his abdomen. Her fingernails softly ran over his skin as she moved her hand up from his apparently naked upper body , the softness of her skin was extremely evident, but Naruto restrained himself from showing even a sign that he was awake.

''Marvelous, simply _marvelous_. I'll let those fools think whatever they want, right now you are far too important to be simply purged. You're body is simply magnificent, and your energy is the very same to the one that tore through Gran Pulse a week ago.'' her hand slowly went over his pectorals and over his shoulders before going up his neck and to his cheek.

He could feel her coming closer to him, her warm breath made his skin tingle strangely, but he didn't let it control him.

''You are a very...fascinating man. No record of who you are, energy coursing through your body that's similar to a L'Cie and yet not one also. And not even a brand on any part of your body.'' a muscle jumped in Naruto's jaw when he felt her come closer, so close her nose was touching his.

Still he remained completely still, beckoning forth what chakra he had returned to him and kept it tightly under his control, waiting for the right moment...

''Just...who...or _what_ are you?'' the Lady said and just before she pulled her hand away...

Naruto's hand moved in a blur of motion, easily breaking whatever restraint on his hand before snatching her wrist in a vice-like grip. He heard her gasp of surprise as the blonde's eyes snapped open revealed deep azure orbs that seemed to glow with some innate source of power.

Stern blue eyes met surprised and apprehensive olive green orbs. It was clear the woman was caught off guard with Naruto's action. But to Naruto his eyes took a quick moment to take in the appearance of the woman before him. She was an older lady, a few years older than him he guessed. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, thin framed glasses dropped down to her nose in surprise while she wore a really _really weird_ uniform.

He wouldn't be caught dead in any kind of uniform like that, hell no!

''W-what, how are you awake? The sedative should have kept you completely out.'' she muttered, but Naruto just gave a grin that seemed to only annoy the woman for some reason, as if it was a grin born to mock her. Sedatives and the like had no effect on Naruto, his chakra simply burned it away from his system, the only drugs that worked on him were those concocted by Tsunade or Sakura, those things were _strong._

Instead of replying, Naruto kept a firm hold on the woman while he simply moved, tearing off the restraints with no effort at all. It was like the metal that kept him bounded was like wet tissue paper, it simply had no resistance to him. And this seemed to only increase the woman's shock.

''W-what in the name of? How did you-'' she was silenced when Naruto turned his gaze on her while removing himself from the bed. His azure blue orbs bore so deep, and so hard into her eyes that she was starting to feel imbalanced.

Than his cheeky grin returned, ''Because I'm awesome, dattebayo!~'' he said as if it was a universal truth, at least to him it was, and that was all she saw or heard before she felt a slight pressure to her neck and all went black. Becoming limp, Naruto's Kage Bunshin that was behind her, evidently the one who knocked her out, caught her before turning his eyes to his creator who simply shrugged.

''Just lay her on the bed.'' he said to which the clone did as ordered. With that done Naruto took a moment to survey where he was, it was a moderately sized white chamber that oddly reminded him of a hospital room, the thought alone made him queasy. Still he noticed some technological devices built into the walls that just made him blink, tilt his head and scrunch up his eyes in confusion.

''What the hell?'' scratching his head in confusion, Naruto looked up to see a camera watching him from a corner of the room, and it only took a moment for Naruto realize this.

''Huh...'' walking up to the camera he stared at it just as it stared at him.

…..

…..

…..

''Yo!'' Naruto grinned at the camera before his fist moved in a blur of motion tearing the camera off the wall and crushing it in his hand.

After throwing the piece of scrap metal away Naruto's ears perked up when he heard multiple footsteps coming toward his chamber, and expanding his sensory abilities his eyes widened when he felt more than just a few coming toward him.

''Eeeehh? I'm not in the mood for a fight.'' turning his gaze to a random wall he walked toward it and simply raised his hand. Clenching his hand a few times the blonde started grin even more. ''Well I guess this is a good time as any to let loose a bit, ttebayo!'' rearing back his grin turned scary as he hurled his fist forward.

What happened next was as astounding as it was scary, for Naruto's fist simply caused the wall to explode upon impact. Thick inches of pure steel and other metals bent and broke before his punch, the explosion shook the area before a giant wind began to suck in everything within the room. Naruto'z hair whipped in the air as he looked out the hole and what he saw only made his eyes widen in sheer amazement.

''HOLY SHIT!''

Holy shit indeed, for before Naruto's very eyes was a city in the sky. It was nothing like the Sky Fortress he destroyed or as other people knew it to be the Land of the Sky. No, what Naruto was seeing made that look like a tiny little pebble before a mountain. The blonde could only stare out in amazement, his eyes catching everything, the architecture, the flying ships, the giant ass buildings, the sky, the giant planet far below-

….

….

Wait...

''NANI!?''

Indeed, right there inn the far distance below him he could see a very big planet. The sheer size of it was mind boggling, but just by looking at it Naruto felt a connection to it. A familiar connection that only now did he realize what it was.

_'That's...that's home...that's the Elemental nations or I think it is, but why am I so high up from there. What's going on here?!'_ the blonde thought in frustration at this, but he had no time to dwell on this any longer as the door to his room slid open. Turning around, he was surprised to see men and women garbed in uniform aiming strange metallic...things at him. After all he sensed them coming long before they even reached his door.

''Hold it right there!'' the man ordered Naruto, but the blonde just looked back outside than to the group aiming whatever those thing were at him.

Than he gave a cheeky ass grin. ''See ya!'' and without another word, Naruto jumped out causing the soldiers to stand there in shock before running toward the hole while nurses came in to check on the unconscious woman. The solders of PSICOM stopped at the hole and looked down to see the blonde plummeting down into their beloved Eden.

The commanding officer acted accordingly as he pressed a few buttons and issued command over his com. ''All Units! I repeat All Units! We have a potential rogue L'Cie coming toward Eden. All converge and be on the look out for a blond man...'' he stopped when one of his female officers spoke up a slight stutter.

''Um a blond..._n-naked_ man s-sir.'' it was quite obvious the young woman was flustered at the sight, and slowly it all registered in their minds.

The blond maniac...was butt ass naked when he jumped out.

By all that was holy...

''….Be on the look out for a blonde _naked_ maniac!'' that was all the man growled out before ending the com, then only then did he allow himself to facepalm at the sheer absurdity at this.

Who the hell jumped out free falling into Eden, naked as the day they were born? Especially for such a military powered location like Eden?

_'A Grade A fucking maniac that's who!'_

**OwO**

Naruto Uzumaki finally knew what it was like to be a bird...

''WOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' Naruto's screamed as he free fell from wherever the hell was prior to know. His blonde hair billowed wildly as he fell, but nothing could wipe the megawatt grin plastered across his face, even as his blue eyes began to water from the pressure of his fall he was still having a blast!

''This. is. AWESOME!'' he shouted just before he felt a shift in the wind currents and turned to see a giant flying ship flying heading toward him. He could see more of this soldiers riding inside and he decided it was about time to have some fun. Utilizing his control over wind he slow himself in time for the ship to get in close before he flipped and latched his feet on top of it.

The sudden speed and movement of the ship surprised the blond, but he was quickly able to hold on, once he got his balance however he ran forward to what he guessed was the front of the ship and flipped against so he could see through the windshield.

He laughed once he saw flabbergasted expressions from the soldiers inside, but then one of them pointed at the blonde and could only speak his mind through yelling.

''IT'S TRUE, HE'S REALLY NAKED!...WHY IS HE NAKED?!'' he said causing Naruto to blink before he slowly looked down at himself.

No wonder he felt a lot of wind around him for some reason...

''Huh...I didn't even notice that...'' if he was younger he would have lost his cool at this predicament, but after all he'd been through and undergoing his Senjutsu training with the Toads while only in his boxers. He had little shame in fighting while being bare naked. Not that he wanted to it just didn't disturb him like most others.

Shrugging, Naruto looked back at the soldiers inside then he reared back his fist before slamming it through the windshield and into the control systems. Than he yanked out his hand pulling out whatever controls or wires he could before jumping off. Just in time as well for the ship slowed to a still before it exploded in a fiery inferno of metal and shrapnel.

The small shockwave of the explosion sent Naruto flying even further as he fell, but once he saw a piece of metal spinning in the air he got an idea. Flipping himself upright he dashed toward the piece of metal before latching he feet onto it. Than using his Wind manipulation he began to spin in the air, the wind beneath him began to circulate slowing his fall, just in time too for Naruto heard some soldiers yelling above him and he looked to see some soldiers having jumped out of the exploded ship, and they were coming down _quick_.

He ignored them mostly before his caught onto a glint of weapon falling as well and deciding to fight with what he could get, thus he used the wind current to ride along so he caught the weapon. He took a glance over it and found it would be good enough. It was a strange mechanical design of a sword of some type, but it's bladed edge was all he needed. Gripping the handle, Naruto turned his gaze downward where he could see countless cities and such far below the giant city that he was just in.

''Well I guess that's where I should go for now, I need to find out where the hell I am.'' with a determined glint in his blue eyes. Naruto let go of his control on the piece of metal, but not before catching it in hand. The sudden spike of his free fall occurred faster than he expected, but it didn't deter the blonde as he channeled wind chakra at the soles of his feet before he pushed off the wind currents. His speed seemed to only increase at this point making him look more like a blur to even the trained eye.

But then Naruto sensed more ships coming from his left and turned to see one coming in to try and blitz him, but merely spun out of it's attempt to do so before lashing out with chakra powered foot. It surprised even him when his foot tore through the metal like it was butter, but he didn't stop as the ship spun out of control and impacted with one of the buildings around him and exploded in a fiery ball of destruction.

But than something whizzed past his head and Naruto looked ahead to see 2 ships below him with the soldiers aiming at him with those metal projectile things and began shooting at him. ''Gah these guys don't give up, do they?!'' jumping from left to right Naruto brought his 'borrowed' blade and channeled wind chakra into the blades edge.

''Oryaah!'' and with a flip his swung the blade down, it's edge cutting through the ship like wet paper, and soon Naruto found himself on the otherside of the ship just as it exploded. As it did, he grabbed the metal plate in his hand and channeling wind chakra into it he threw at the other ship, directly at that rather important looking blue engine...thing.

And to the blondes glee it exploded as well causing him to laugh, ''And that's what you bastards get for messing with Uzumaki Narrutttooo!'' he shouted as he fell through Eden's stratosphere.

Deciding to completely shake them off, Naruto focused on his chakra and did a couple of handseals. ''Tōton Jutsu!'' utilizing the fire and explosion of the ships around Naruto's body , he slowly became transparent until ultimately becoming invisible. Inwardly, Naruto thanked his old sensei Jiraiya for teaching him this jutsu during their training trip outside of Konoha, he never knew it would prove useful now of all times.

Feeling slightly less tense now that he knew he'd shook them off, Naruto took the time to memorize the area of which he had jumped from. He was far from there now, but he could see it was all connected to a giant city that had multiple bridges or pathways stretching outwards to the many cities around them, at least that's what he could tell.

_'This place is weird, but wherever I am...I know I'm not in the Elemental Nations anymore.'_ he thought grimly before he turned his head back down to see that he was coming in closer and closer to one of the many cities. Deciding it was time to slow his fall he started to decrease the velocity of his fall by up-righting himself and channeling wind chakra to the soles of his feet. This in turn slowly began to slow his fall as he entered into one of the cities sky-lines.

And with a grunt he vanished in a burst of speed, determined to find out wherever the hell he was...

….and to find himself some damned clothes!

**OwO**

Bodhum, one of the hundreds of districts in Cocoon was a rather simple district, it was a seaside town that was well known for it's long white beaches and annual fireworks display. It was one of the districts on Cocoon that many came to live in due to it's resort like architecture and location. It was akin to a paradise of sorts, but one still with it's own troubles of poverty and criminal behavior that was dealt with by the Guardian Corps.

But most families that lived in Bodhum were mostly unaffected by this, this included the family of one young woman by the name of Claire Farron.

Said woman was walking on the sidewalk, making her way back to her family home after a long day of examinations as the Guardian Corps Academy. The young woman in question was quite beautiful for her young age of 16 year's old. Long wavy pink hair fell past her shoulders as her aqua blue eyes just stared out ahead of her with a firmness that only she could have inherited from her father. But there was a small smile on her face, that was unmistakable.

The young woman in question was wearing a trainee uniform fit by the Guardian Corps Academy. It consisted of a white coat overlapping a long sleeved dark blue shirt which was tucked into her dark blue leggings. She wore black leather combat boots with metal plating belted over them which reached just below her knees. The uniform in question though only seemed to accentuate her growing figure to such a degree that she'd been needing scare off leering perverted boy's at the Academy with nothing short than what her beloved mother would call, her "Father's Glare".

Sighing, the young woman pushed a stray hair back behind her ear as she turned her gaze out to look at the sea and for a moment her smile seemed to widen, just a bit.

''I should probably see if Serah wants to go to the Beach with me...and I guess I could invite Snow too.'' she frowned at that, while she loved her sister dearly, she had a poor choice of a boyfriend. Snow Villiers was the son of Minato and Kushina Villiers, supposedly good friends with her parents, the two were good people. Treated her and Serah wonderfully, ever since they were children. But that wasn't the same for their son Snow, the guy was just annoying in every sense of the word and when he and his sister began to date a little over a month ago she was less than pleased.

It wasn't like she hated Snow, they'd all grown up as kids, it was just the sheer fact he annoyed her with his constant "Hero" rants made her want to pull her hair out. There was only so much she could take before sending his head through a wall, though when that happened once her mother had been beaming with pride for some unknown reason.

….That is after she got a scolding from hell...

She and Snow were 16 and her sister was just hitting 14 and the fact they were already going out made her a little more than displeased, but that was small incompared to what her father did when he found out. She never knew what happened, but all she remembered her father taking Snow away from a family gathering once only to return with her ever impassive father.

...and Snow looking as pale as a corpse, he had been trembling so much and he was sweating buckets by the end of the gathering. It literally looked like he'd seen the Devil first hand or something.

...Her father was scary...

That much was an undisputed fact...

_'Still, I think I've been a little hard on them and I guess for Serah's sake I can...get over Snow's constant annoyance, if just for her I guess.'_ still she grumbled about the annoying blond blue eyed idiot.

But Claire soon stopped when she heard something crash or fall over in the alley coming and narrowing her eyes she tensed up. Just incase it was a thug or some other tasteless criminal, they weren't uncommon in Bodhum, but they rarely acted out since their was such a strict hold on the district by the Guardian Corps.

Still, she tensed up, year's of being trained by her father and mother through basic physical combat and her advanced teachings in the Academy made hyer ready to spring at the lightest misstep of her possible attacker. So, with her muscles coiled and ready Claire took one more step before she spun around to face the alleyway with a fierce glare.

''Alright, come out! I know you-'' she had stop...she just had too.

Because infront of her very eyes was something that was completely unorthodox. Something that would forever be burned into her virgin eyes and at the very forefront of her mind. And no manner of wishing she could erase it would make it go away.

Because infront of her was a man, maybe 2 years old than her picking himself up from the ground. He had peach skin with slightly long spiky gold hair, it reached just below his shoulders while his hair covered his ears. His fringes just barely covered his forehead, barely held back by a weird metallic forehead protector. He had six whisker marks marring his cheeks which seemed to only accentuate his azure blue eyes that only seemed to captivate her on the spot.

But the one thing that got her attention the most was the fact that this man, this peach skinned, spiky haired blue eyed blond was butt _naked_. His body was lithe and firm, chiseled without any fat on his person, sweat dribbled down his chiseled chest in such a way that it only made the heat reaching up to her face all the more fierce. The further his sweat went down the more her eyes did, unintentionally! She was _not_ staring dammit!

And her eyes finally stopped once she reached his lower body and her aqua blue eyes widened once she saw the blonds "package".

''Uhh that hurrt~'' Naruto groaned, inwardly cursing the fact his chakra went to shit just as he was a good few meters up in the air. The landing hadn't hurt, it was more akin to his bruised pride than anything else.

_'I guess I've been sleeping for a while or something cause my chakra is so messed up right now. I'll need to get that fixed pretty soon.'_ the blonde thought before he stopped when he felt someone nearby, and he turned around only for his blue eyes to widen in shock the person before him.

_'S-sakura? No...that's not Sakura, but she really does look like her.'_ he stopped his train of thought though when he saw the pink haired beauty begin to point at him with a slack-jawed expression on her face which only made him raise an eyebrow.

''Uhhh...aaahh...whaa...I..aahh...uhhh'' the poor young woman was stammering at this point while she was pointing at something that Naruto couldn't seem to discern. But the fact her entire face was becoming redder by the second only seemed to worry the Uzumaki who quickly walked up to her, forgetting the fact of his lack of dress.

''Oi! You okay? What's wrong?'' he was completely oblivious to the reason why Claire was acting this way, he was only worried for the beautiful Sakura look-a-like. So it stood to reason why Naruto was even more concerned when her eyes finally met his and when they did her cheeks seemed to just flush blood red at this point.

And finally she reached her limit.

''Uuuhhhh...'' suddenly the young woman's eyes rolled back as she went passed out from the close proximity with the blonde haired naked man who's eyes widened in alarm before he went to catch her. And he did so, catching her in his arms, but than he quickly realized why the woman acted that way when he felt her body was pulled flush against his own.

His...own..._naked_...body.

…..

_'Oh shiiiiiiitttttt! Why me?!'_ at this point Naruto started to cry crocodile tears at this unfortunate accident, he was damned sure when she woke up she would kick his ass for this.

That is before his discomfort only grew when he felt a presence appear behind him, it was a presence he knew by heart, but the sheer coldness and ruthlessness made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

''I see you've awakened, _Naruto_.'' the voice of the person was clearly male and Naruto robotically turned his head to see a black haired man with soulless cold onyx eyes staring back at him. The man in question was dressed in the standard Guardian Corps uniform. But the face of the man was one Naruto would never forget, and he would have smiled at seeing his long time friend after what felt like so long.

...if he wasn't downright terrified by the look of pure unadulterated cold _fatherly fury_ in his eyes.

''Now...why don't hand me my daughter Naruto, _before I remove what makes you a man, hm?_'' Sasuke Uchiha, father of Claire and Serah Farron at this _smiled_ at his wayward long lost brother in all, but blood.

But the smile was anything, but pleasant.

It was a sure fire sign of pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

All aimed toward the shell shocked Uzumaki who could only look between Sasuke and Claire than back at Sasuke.

_''….Oh fuck me...''_

Yes that was all Naruto could say in that situation.

Poor fool.

* * *

**Chapter completed!**

**There, I hope you all enjoyed this chapters update, and as you can see I'm still lagging behind the canon storyline because I'd like to smooth out a few things before it begins. **

**Now this chapter starts after 10 year's after the Prologue's first half where Sakura told Claire that story. It begins right after Naruto awakened in Gran Pulse and his awakening was seen by all of Gran Pulse and Cocoon's inhabitants.**

**This was my attempt at trying to add in humor which I really suck at so tell me how I did.**

**I don't think there's much else to say sooo with that all said.**

**Leave me all kinds of reviews, criticisms too please, but no flames. Flame me and I will bitch slap ya!**

**Jutsu List:**

**Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken: **Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken

**Tōton Jutsu: **Transparent Escape Technique

**Shiki Fūjin: **Dead Demon Consuming Seal


End file.
